Moving mattresses is difficult because a mattress is heavy, hard to get a good grip on, and cumbersome to handle because they sag or droop when stood on edge. Moving personnel usually employ two workers to handle the task of moving a mattress. The present invention provides a system which allows a single worker to quickly move a mattress, provides a means for handling a mattress so the mattress can be quickly moved and provides a system for moving a mattress which helps prevent worker injuries.
Prior devices have been patented which help moved mattresses, these devices are useful for their disclosed purposes however they do not provide a complete system for moving a mattress as the present invention which allows a mattress to be move by a single worker and also helps prevent worker injuries. The prior patents which are relevant are as follows:
Dewey U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,448 discloses a strap apparatus for hauling large objects.
Staats, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,178 discloses a carrying device.
Strachan U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,780 discloses a mattress carrying harness.
Heart U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,045 discloses a mattress carrier.
Weilert U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,226 discloses a large mattress carrying device.
Brutlag U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,250 discloses a mattress carrying device.
Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,072 discloses a mattress carrying sling for use by two men in carrying a mattress to restricted areas, such as doors.
Nielsen U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,795 discloses a mattress carrying harness which is readily adaptable to a bed mattress or other bulky article.
Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,960 discloses a mattress carrier useful for carrying a rolled mattress.
Welch U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,420 discloses a mattress carrier.
Younglove, U.S. Pat. No. 958,347 discloses a tool bag.
Although numerous prior devices have been developed which disclose a harness system for carrying bulky items such as mattresses, these prior devices do not provide a complete system for moving a bulky mattress as the present invention which utilizes a pair of castered platforms which are attached to vertical straps which in turn are attached to a horizontal strap member which also includes a pair of detachable and adjustable rotating handling. The present device provides a complete system for not only handling a mattress but also moving a mattress on the castered platforms with ease.